


Warming of Winter

by SWRve



Category: RWBY
Genre: Creampie, Dom/sub Undertones, F/M, Kissing, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-14
Updated: 2019-06-14
Packaged: 2020-05-07 19:12:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19215745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SWRve/pseuds/SWRve
Summary: After partying a little too hard, Winter and an unnamed Private make a connection.





	1. Lost

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Drunk Ice MILF](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/490489) by Aestheticc Meme. 



> This is my first time ever writing something like this, so feedback would be incredibly appreciated. The first chapter is all buildup, and the second chapter is entirely smut. I haven't watched the last few seasons of RWBY, so I dunno what, if anything, has happened to winter in the past few seasons. This is set at some unspecified point prior to the events at Beacon.
> 
> Also, the piece of art that inspired this work was apparently about Willow, Winter and Weiss' mom, but I didn't realize that when I wrote this. Oh well.

It'd been a long campaign, but tonight's celebration made it all worth it. There was a massive celebration happening in the capital. The brass had decided to supply the troops with as much booze that they could drink, which was a lot. The lowly private had slipped away to relieve himself and ended up straying a bit too far. Maybe I should call it a night, The Private thought to himself as he stumbled down the hallway of…which building was this again? Eh, I should probably figure out where I am first. He heard a cheer down the hallway and began stumbling towards it, wanting to rejoin the party.

As he approached the noisy double doors they burst forth and a figure in all white stumbled out of them. As the figure righted herself the Private finally noticed that it was Specialist Schnee, and it seemed like the officers were having just as much fun as the conscripts. The Private had never seen The Ice Queen without her uniform on. She had a ruffled white long-sleeved top on, that, like her uniform, had her shoulders exposed. On top of that was a tight blue vest. Most surprisingly was the tight skirt she had on that hugged her legs and bottoms to a ludicrous degree. With a half-filled glass of wine and one hand and a half empty bottle of the same in the other, she looked around and locked eyes with the Private, who quickly stood at an unsteady attention.

"You there, private!" She shouted at him. The Private's heart sank. He was dead. He was in the officer's section of the base, and the Ice Queen herself catches him. He could see the court martial now. "Yes! You! I require the assistance of your pri- I mean I require your assistance, Private!"

Wait, what? Did the Ice Queen just ask for help, from him? Also, what was that first part?

"Yes Ma'am!" He saluted and paused for a moment. The two of them staring at each other, swaying slightly "Uh…what do you need help with?" The one good thing to come of this is that her appearance sobered him up real quick. "Ah, yes! You agree then" She sloppily smirked at him. "The officers got a little…rowdy, and I decided to call it a night. I request an escort back to my quarters." An escort? How was he supposed to know where her quarters were, anyway?

"Ma'am I'm not sure-" "Quiet! Do you want me to make it an order?!" He stared blankly at her again "Do you-" "Of course I remember where my quarters are! I just…" her eyes lost focus as she searched through her foggy memory. The Private shifted nervously. She suddenly regained focus and exclaimed "I mean it’s a test! Yes, that's it!" "A…test, Ma'am?" She continued: "Navigation is an essential ability to any soldier, I am going to test your navigational abilities by having you escort me back to my quarters!"

The Private was also struggling to clear his own mental fog. A test? She is my superior…I guess that makes sense. "Right away Ma'am, if you will follow me." Winter let out a triumphant "HA!" and took a swig from her glass, which quickly fell to quarter fullness. The Private began blindly leading the intoxicated Specialist down whatever hallways he could find, looking for any indication of her quarters.

After several minutes of walking side-by-side The Private felt a sudden weight on his arm and stopped. "Oh, I apologize, I seem to have lost my balance." The Private looked down at the woman leaning on him, and noticed she was staring appreciatively at his arm. At some point she had lost the glass, but had still kept onto the bottle. With her free hand she began gently rubbing his arm. "Hmm, I see you take good care of yourself, as one of our troops should." He blankly stared at her, watching the dreamy expression on her face. Was she always this beautiful? He thought to himself She always just seemed so cold before, but now she's almost…cute.

"Uh, Ma'am" the private said, clearing his throat. "We should, uh, keep moving." Before he had even finished the first step he heard another shout from next to him. "Another test! Yes! That's it!" He gawked at her for a moment. "As a troop of the Altesian Military, you must have the physical fortitude to carry incapacitated comrades from the battlefield. So, for this test you must carry me! Prove your abilities by treating me as a wounded comrade!" A long pause, and he couldn't help but notice the sloppy smile on her face, was it always that red? "Uh, very well, Ma'am. Should I start carrying you now?"

She kept smiling and spread her arms out, waiting to be picked up. The private hesitantly stepped forward. After a quick look of uncertainty and a reassuring nod from Winter, he quickly threw her over his shoulder. He inadvertently got a handful of her supple buttocks and could help but appreciate their softness. "Hey!" she cried "What do you think you're doing?!" "Ma'am?" The Private asked "This is how we are trained to evacuate wounded."

She huffed "maybe for conscripts, you carry Specialists in front of you, one arm under their legs and the other behind their back!" and then in a quiet, barely audible voice "like a princess." The Private put the Ice Queen back down on the ground. "Now, you are to 'rescue' me properly. Here, I'll show you how." The then quickly closed the gap between them and wrapped her arms around his neck. The Private barely had time to react before she followed up with "Now catch!" and jumped into the air. The Private threw out his arms and managed to catch her before she fell to the ground.

"There! Perfect!" She looked up at him and blew a stray hair out of her eye. The Private felt his heart begin to race, and not because of the increased exertion, as she was surprisingly light. Her face suddenly hardened, seeming to realize what she had just done. "Ahem, yes, now, to my quarters, take a left here." Wasn't this supposed to be a navigation test? The private thought to himself, but wisely said nothing.

They continued walking for what seemed like hours, taking various turns at seemingly random points. Is she still lost? He thought when he heard from below him quietly say "you know, you're quite comfy." followed up by a surprisingly girlish giggle. He glanced down at her, afraid that if he acknowledged the comment he would re-Ice the Queen. One of her hands began to trace his chest through his casual uniform and she began to rest her head against his body. She quickly glanced at him and noticed him watching. He saw a refreshed redness flood her face as she glanced down the hallway. "Ah, here we are! I almost didn't notice" The private stopped in front of a familiar door. Didn't they walk past this door already? Wait, was she leading him in circles? She quickly hopped down from his arms before he could contemplate further.

"Ma'am are you sure this is-" She deftly retrieved a key from her vest and unlocked the door in front of them. She seems to be sobering up as well the Private thought to himself as she dropped her keys not that much yet. He took an overly long look at her as she bent over to pick up the key. She then turned to him "Well, I appreciate, I mean the nation of Altis is thankful for your service." The Private stood, uncertain, for he had not yet been dismissed, and she seemed to want to say something else.

"In fact, I think you deserve a promotion!" A promotion?! "Ma'am, I mean no disrespect, but can you even do that?" He ventured "You question your superior?!" She snapped. "Of course I can! I'm an officer of the Altesian Military and a Huntress to boot! In addition your new position will be-" he again noticed a redness seep across her face "my personal assistant!" She seemed to wait expectantly for his reaction. After a moment he finally spoke "Your assistant, Ma'am? Do you even need an assistant? What would I even do? I doubt I could keep up with a Huntress in any case." At that she smiled "Of course I need an assistant! Tonight has demonstrated that! Your job is simple, follow my directions! And as for keeping up with a Huntress…" her eyes wandered down to his body "I believe you are more than capable." Did she just bite her lip?

Overwhelmed, the Private saluted and then turned to leave. "Where do you think you're going" Winter said firmly. "I have need of your assistance once again." He stopped and turned back to her, a questioning look on his face. She looked quickly down the hallway in each direction, stepped past the threshold of the room and turned to face him again. The redness on her face deepened, and she finished off the last of the bottle she was still carrying. She dropped it to the floor and stared The Private in the face. "As my assistant, you are required to tend to my every need" she looked down her hands began to unbutton her vest, the Private couldn't take his eyes off of her. "I have many duties and responsibilities as a Specialist" She stopped unbuttoning her vest, leaving the bottom two buttons, and ventured a look at the Private's face. Pleased with what she saw she continued "but I also have needs as a person, as a woman." She finally opened up her blouse, revealing her two pale orbs, each sporting an erect nipple. "So, can I count on you to fulfil your new duties?"


	2. After Party

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Private quickly adapts to his new role as Assistant

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the first ever smut scene I've written, please let me know what you think!

Standing outside the doorway to Specialist Schnee's quarters, The Private stood, shocked. "Well," Winter coyly said "are you going to fulfil your duties as my new assistant? Just come in and shut the door." The Rookie had just enough control over his body to comply, entering the room, shutting and locking the door behind him, never once taking his eyes off Winter's bountiful breasts. She let out a surprisingly girlish giggle "I'm glad to see you've agreed to take care of my needs." She looked down at his crotch, "It seems that you have needs as well, or should I say one, large need." The Private looked down and noticed a massive tent he was pitching. When did that happen? She definitely licked her lips this time. "Pants off. Now. That's an order. I need to inspect my new assistant" The Private complied, barely comprehending what was going on around him.

As his hardness was freed Winter's eyes widened "Oh my! That is-" the cleared her throat and reset her neutral expression. "satisfactory, I suppose." Removing the rest of his clothes, the Private stepped towards Winter. He paused when he felt a slender finger poke his chest. She was looking at her feet, redness once again across her face. "I have to admit, it was quite…enjoyable when you held me in your arms. I would like to do that again" she gently brushed her fingers over his rock hard cock "with a little extra task this time."

With that the dam broke in the Private's mind. His lust had finally built past its breaking point. He grabbed her by the waist and lifted. "Oh! You are strong!" He walked over to the wall and leaned her against it, reaching under her skirt and shifting her panties aside, feeling her wetness. "You are raring to go aren't you?" She wrapped her arms around his neck, and pulled herself close to him. "I love the feeling of your arms around me." He finished lining up his hardness with her wet hole. "Now c'mon," She said, staring deep into his eyes "get to it" With that he began to slowly push his way into her.

A low moan escaped both of them as she slowly sank into his lap. "Ooh, that's it, just like that…" Another inch entered her painstakingly slowly. "Oh! You're filling me up!" Another inch. "You're still going?!" He finally hilted inside of her, and she let out a contented sigh. "Oh, I made a good decision with you!" She gave a sultry smile, and ran her hand over her pubis. "It feels like you're reaching my stomach." She leaned forward and pressed her lips against his, starting with pecks and progressing until their tongues were tangled. She finally broke off the kiss, and stared into his eyes. "Well?" She teased, arching an eye brow "Get going!"

The Private pulled her into a deep kiss before slowly withdrawing himself from her. A long, low moan spilled out of her, until all but his head was exposed to the cool air. He broke the kiss and gave her a feral smile before ramming into her all in one go. He saw her eyes roll back into her head and a pleasure-filled shriek leave her lips. "You…" she gasps "you upstart! One promotion and you think you can get one over on me!" The Private felt her tighten on his manhood, and barely kept himself from bursting. He let out a deep growl and began to piston her. Hilting himself again and again, to a chorus of moans. He took one of her nipples in his hand and pinched, adding yet another shriek from Winter. "Yes!" She screamed "Yes! Yes! Yes! Like that! I'm so close!" The Private could feel her nails digging into his back, drawing blood. He groaned and leaned forward, planting a hard kiss on her neck. "I'm close" the rookie groaned into her. "I know," winter whispered between moans "I can feel you twitching." Another unexpected thrust caused her to cry out "Cum with me! That's an order!" He could feel her begin to writhe and milk him as the orgasm washed over her. He finally unleased inside of her, pushing as far into her as he could go as wave after wave of cum poured into her.

They stood still, basking in the afterglow for what felt like a long time. The rookie could feel her still twitching on his cock, as the aftershocks washed over her. She grabbed his face and gave another long, passionate kiss. After breaking the kiss she looked down at where they were connected, only to see her skirt obfuscating the view. She let out a light chuckle "Why are you the only one naked?" He couldn't help but smile at that. "I'd tell you to let me down but I don't know if my legs work yet. Could I ask you to carry me again? This time to the bed?" He gave another light kiss and walked his way over to her king sized, lavishly decorated bed, half setting her down half tossing her, accompanied by a chorus of giggles. He flopped down next to her, still recovering. He looked at his lover and found himself staring at the mischievous grin of a now-naked Winter, her unbound silver hair flowing across her body.

"Don't think you're finished just yet. Do you know how lonely I've been these past years?" She said as she straddled his groin, her perfect ass on full display. She began to run her slit across his length, quickly bringing him back to an uncomfortable hardness. He groaned and made a token effort to push her off. She smiled and said "I think its time you learned who was in charge." She raised her hips and aimed his cock into her still-soaked pussy. With a husky chuckle she began to sink down onto him. This time he was the one doing most of the groaning. He tried to reach up to her breasts again, to sink his hands into her soft flesh, but she swatted them away. "I don't think you understand, I'm the boss right now, you're my toy right now, assistant~." He groaned and leaned back into the bed as she began to speed up. With nothing left to do, he reached and palmed her bouncing asscheeks, causing a coo to leak from Winter. "That's it, just let me do all the wooor-" she stopped short as a shutter ran through her body. The Rookie took the opportunity and thrust his hips up to meet her, causing another shriek. "What do you think you're dooiii-" Again she was stopped short as he began to hammer away at her.

Her composure finally began to wane, and he decided that now was the time to take initiative. He pushed her over onto her stomach with little resistance and kneeled behind her. He grabbed her waist again and slammed into her, watching her ass jiggle. He began hammering into her as she writhed, gripping the sheets, looking for purchase. She seemed to lack the strength to lift herself up, as she screamed into the mattress and her breasts spilled out under her torso. "You cheeky- I'm supposed to be in charge!" unabated he continued to hammer into her. With another feral grin he reached to her head, grabbed a handful of her hair and pulled. Another scream. "Oh gods! I don't care anymore, just don't stop!" He didn't have to be told twice. He let go of her hair and leaned down ontop of her, using one hand to cup a breast, rolling the nipple between his fingers, and the other to stimulate her clit. "I'm coming again! Please! Cum with me again! I need it!" Not wanting to disappoint, The Rookie decided that he would be the one to release first. As the first jet hit her womb he could feel her clamp down on his cock again. She bit into the sheets and screamed through gritted teeth. The Private gave her soft kisses on the cheek and neck to let her ride down from the high.

After another few minutes, smelling of sex and sweat, they crawled under the covers together. Staring into each other's eyes she said "I'm so glad this happened, even if it is still mostly the wine talking." He let out a dry laugh. "It'll be worth it as long as you don't court martial me." She smiled teasingly and said "No promises." With that, they shared one last kiss as Winter curled up into The Private's chest and they feel asleep together.


End file.
